


Rainy Day

by magicow12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Orgasm Control, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicow12/pseuds/magicow12
Summary: Cross posting from my Tumblr! A Secret Santa fic from the HQHQ NSFW Server Collab!Kyoutani Kentarou was a man you had wanted for a long time, and you finally get your chance on a rainy day.(I suck at summaries, don't @me pls T_T)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahah i have jumped fandoms once again! Im finally cross posting stuff from my new writing blog, kuroos-babygirl.tumblr.com so if you've read my work there and this seems familiar, thats why!
> 
> Anyway, this was a Secret Santa fic for the HQHQ Server collab but I wanna branch back over here so i thought this would be a good one to start with since im lowkey super proud of it 
> 
> Enjoy!

_God damn it, you hadn’t signed up for this!_ When Iwaizumi had asked you to be the manager at Aoba Johsai to help him keep Oikawa under control, you hadn’t realised what that _actually entailed_. Constantly being at practice, filling water bottles, getting towels, making sure Oikawa’s fangirls didn’t get in the way during practice, making sure Oikawa could actually _get_ to practice and not be harassed by said fangirls, and _god_ the number of times you’d been called into the boys locker room to remove the actual _tonnes_ of panties that seem to get shoved into his locker? Just because the boys didn’t want to touch them? Ridiculous, this was far more than you’d imagined. And that was all aside from the mountain of work you had to do to prepare for University, but Iwaizumi had come begging.

“But please? Look, I promise that it won’t be too much work for you, and it wont get in the way of your studies! _What a load of bullshit_.” Mumbling under your breath, you retrieved the bottles of water you’d just refilled, and headed back to the gym. You shook your head, once again thinking about quitting just to try to save your sanity. But you couldn’t leave Iwa like that, he’d been your best friend and neighbor for so long, had done so much for you, that you know you’ll never leave him hanging like this.

When you arrived back to the gym it was tense. The boys had all gathered at the other door, the third years seemingly preparing for a fight, and there was some new guy standing in front of Oikawa at the door. As you got closer, you finally got a good look at him and-

Oh. Oh my.

Blonde hair cropped short with two black lines, eyes like molten gold, lined with thick lashes, and the look in them was nothing short of _aggressive_. He was lean, but you knew from watching these boys play that the muscles he did have were _powerful_. You nudged closer, elbowing Hanamaki in the side and leaning in to ask who he was.

“That? That's Kyoutani, a second year. He left the club a while ago, he had a bit of a problem with us third years telling him what to do. But now I guess Oikawa convinced him to come back.” You could see the strain in his jaw, the vein throbbing in his forehead at the thought of playing with this guy. “Oikawa calls him Mad Dog cause he’s just like one.”

Mad Dog, huh? Well, he was certainly an interesting character. But alas, a second year. _What a shame_.

And so, you continued working, watching as the boys tried to get Kyoutani to settle in with them. But the guy just… didn’t mesh well, didn’t play well with others. Easy on the eyes though, and that burning determination definitely impressed you.

Your heart broke with the boys at the finals for who would go to nationals. You saw Yahaba knock some sense into Kyoutani, saw as the Mad Dog himself learned to be a _part of the team_ for the first time, and watched through teary eyes as they swore revenge next year. _Good_.

The third years were crushed, obviously. Iwaizumi, Oikawa and you walked home together in somber silence, unable to really comprehend what happened but still unable to escape the despair. You hugged the boys goodbye before going home, spending the weekend revising for your final exams. Just because the world of volleyball was ending for you, didn’t mean you could afford to drop the ball.

And you didn't. You wrapped up your exams with good grades, headed off to Uni and studied your ass off for a year, forgetting all about the boy that interested you during your third year at high school. Until he waltzed into the campus cafe one day in your second year, looking just as angry as ever, and suddenly it all came rushing back. And _man_ did the boy age well. His shoulders had filled out, more muscle building as he had continued with his volleyball, growing taller as well. He walked through the room as if he owned the place, his presence overwhelming and impossible to miss, his aura just _oozing_ confidence and _get the fuck out of my way_.

You drooled. While you had known him before and knew you couldn’t go after him, you were both in Uni now, and that meant _all bets were off_. Excusing yourself from the conversation with your friends, you went over to him despite him obviously not wanting to be spoken to. He eyed you warily when you came closer, so you smiled as you approached.

“Hey, Kyoutani, right? Long time no see!” You smiled wider when you stopped in front of him, and he stared at you blankly for a moment. The moment stretched as he studied your face, and your smile wavered slightly.

“..... Do I know you?” If this was a cartoon, there would have been a record scratch. He didn’t remember you? You’d been around him nearly every day for months, and yet he didn’t remember you? Your heart sank for a moment, before you fixed your smile and laughed.

“Uh… Yeah, I was manager of the volleyball team your second year in high school?”

“....Oh. Yeah. Cool.” He adjusted the strap on his bag, looking uncomfortable and glancing away from you. You sighed internally, this wasn’t going to be easy. Bidding him farewell with an awkward wave, not wanting to bother him and piss him off, and headed to class.

Can’t jump the man if he hates you, but if the opportunity presents? You’re going to bang that like a drum.

And as fate would have it, you actually bumped into the boy quite a lot. You saw him all over campus and in the library when you studied. Whenever you exchanged pleasant hellos with him, you’d normally only receive a grunt in response, but after a while, he started to greet you back. He’d nod, or mutter a quiet hello back, sometimes even coming to sit at your table when you studied if the library was pretty full. He never spoke to you even when you would try to speak to him, so usually you just studied together in silence. But it was…. nice. His presence could feel oppressive, but when you were together like this, just the two of you, it felt… reassuring. Knowing he was there made the time flow by faster, and though he was distracting, you actually got your work done rather well.

It was one of these days where you noticed him fidgeting a lot more at the table, frowning down at his books. You looked over at him, noticing that his grip on his pen was white-knuckled, and raised a concerned brow. A few seconds passed before he let out a growl of frustration and thumped his head down onto the table, letting his pen drop. You snickered, and he rolled his head over to look at you with an intense glare.

“Everything okay, Kyoutani?” You nodded towards his books, putting your own pen down briefly. He continued to glare before sighing loudly and picking his head up, leaning it on one of his hands as he rested his elbow on the table.

“This doesn’t make any sense to me. I understood everything up to this chapter but this is just… kicking my ass.” He gestured to the books, frowning down at them and looking as though they had hurt him physically. You stood, rounding your way around the table and settling yourself behind him, leaning down until your head was beside his. He stiffened slightly, before he relaxed and pointed to the part he didn’t understand. You could smell his cologne, a spicy scent that made your body tingle, but you ignored it in favour of reading the book. Smiling, you giggled slightly as you read the words and realised that you’d done the same module last year. You briefly started to explain things to him, glancing over to him as you went and catching his nods as his frown slowly melted into understanding. Once he grasped the concept more clearly, you went back to your own studies, finishing up after nearly an hour and packing your stuff up. Kyoutani continued to work as you were grabbing the last of your things, and you hesitated slightly before you left. You fiddled with your bag strap. Fuck it.

“Hey… If you want, since I did that module last year, I could help you out with it, if you’d like.” You looked over at the blonde, his eyes slowly rolling up to meet yours. He seemed to think about it, looking down at his work before meeting your eyes once more. He nodded, putting down his pen to pull his phone from his pocket. He handed you it with a blank contact up, silently asking you to input your information. You added yourself and shot a text to make sure you had his number as well before bidding him farewell and heading to your next class.

You didn’t hear from him for a while, only seeing him around campus, before one weekend a few weeks later you received a simple message.

**Mad Dog** : Help.

**You** : Where?

You had giggled at his short message, a fitting communication from the man of few words. He had sent you an address shortly after, some apartment complex near to the University. You made your way there shortly after, seeing it was only about 20 minutes from you, and when you arrived he buzzed you up quickly. Making your way up to the correct flat, you knocked on the door, and soon after it swung open, a very surly looking Kyoutani motioning you in. You smiled as you entered, your eyes darting around the room. It was very typical, a kitchen/living room with a small table, 2 sofas arranged in an L shape with a large TV in the corner. You could see men’s jackets and hoodies around the place, food containers stacked on a coffee table, messy. Honestly better than you expected though. Kyoutani nudged you and motioned with his head down a small hallway with 4 doors. One you assumed was the bathroom, and the other three must have been his bedroom and his roommates' bedrooms. He went into the last door on the hallway, and you followed him in. His room was simple, a double bed on one wall with a bedside table either side, and a desk on the wall next to it. The desk was _overloaded_ with books, all on the same topic that you’d briefly explained to him. _Wow_ , he really was struggling.

You dropped your bag by the desk, already looking at the questions on his paper, and realising that these questions were a little more in depth, and that was probably why he couldn’t handle them himself. You’d only just glanced at the surface last time, so he obviously needed a little more guidance. Straightening up from where you were bent over the table, you turned around to find Kyoutani standing a bit back from where you were, his eyes trained on where your ass was. His eyes snapped up to yours when you turned, a tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. You smirked, waving your hand at his books and telling him to sit. He nodded and sat down, and you sat on his bed and pulled out your notes on the topic from last year. You spent a good few hours going over the topic and helping him answer the questions. His indifferent facade started to break down over time, both of you laughing here and there, and you _loved_ seeing the small smile on the normally gruff man’s face. You teased at him a few times and were delighted to find that his blush was _absolutely adorable_. He always bit back at you when you teased, sly grin on his face and a spark in his eye. You left after a while, a smile on your face as you bid him a good evening and plans to come back the next week to help him again. Kyoutani seemed to have a more relaxed air about him, also, which filled you with a sense of warmth, knowing that the Mad Dog was letting you in a bit.

The next week found you walking to Kyoutani’s apartment once more, grey clouds overhead spitting down on you. Your hood was up, and you hoped that it would at least hold until you got to his place. Your hopes went unanswered, as shortly after the clouds began to drop fat drops on your head, and within minutes the downpour had begun and you were thoroughly soaked.

You got to his door, panting from trying to run and get out of the rain sooner, dripping water all over the hallway. When he opened up, his small smile dropped instantly and he ushered you in with a hand at the small of your back.

“Shit, c’mon in. Didn’t realise it was that heavy out there.” He moved you through the halls, pushing you into the bathroom and starting the shower. “Here, I’ll get you some clothes, you warm up and I’ll shove your stuff in the dryer. Don’t want you getting sick.”

“S-Scared you’ll l-lose your tutor, K-Kyoutani?” You stuttered out through your chattering teeth, starting to peel off your hoodie. He frowned at your lame attempt at humour and left the room, moving toward his bedroom to get some clothes for you. You pushed the door so it would close, but didn’t realise that the door bounced open slightly. You couldn’t hear his roommates or anyone else in the apartment as you removed your top, turning away from the door and undoing your jeans, trying to shimmy the fabric off of your thighs as it attempted to cling to you.

Unbeknownst to you, Kyoutani had arrived and was able to see you through the crack of the door. He watched as more of your skin was revealed to him, covered in a thin layer of water from the rain, and almost dropped the clothes in his hands. His jaw hung open slightly, his eyes glued to your hands as they reached behind yourself to unclip your bra, staring at the bare expanse of your back. He wanted to run his tongue up it, wanted to leave love bites at your neck, wanted to cover you in _his_ marks and-

_Shit, where had that come from?_

He knew you were attractive, obviously, but he’d never really paid much attention to how he felt about you, only that you were nice and helped him. And yeah, he guessed you made him feel… Happy? Less angry? He didn’t know, you just made him feel better. But he’d never thought of you like this, and right now with the way the door was and how you were facing, he could see your reflection in the mirror and could see your chest, nipples pebbled from the cold, and god he just wanted to put them in his mouth, wanted to bite them and suck on them and-

His pants were tightening. Fuck, you were bending over to pull off your panties and- _Fuck he could see your pussy_. He could see the lips glistening, could see the roundness of your ass, and he wanted to shove the door open and just _eat_ you.

But he couldn’t. God, he shouldn’t even be watching you like this. He moved aside, so he couldn’t see you, and cleared his throat.

“Uh, I’ve got some stuff of mine for you. It’ll probably be a little big, but just until yours dries it should be okay.” You heard him say through the door, and you peeked over your shoulder to see that it had bounced open.

_Fuck what if he’d seen you?_ You felt a thrill run through you at the thought, the idea of him seeing you like that sending heat running through your veins. Grinning, you picked up all your clothes and placed them by the opening in the door, moving your head to poke around it to see the man outside. He held the clothes up to you, his eyes averted. You smirked as you grabbed them, before retreating, watching his hand dart through the opening to take the pile of your wet ones. He pulled the door closed properly to leave you to shower, shaking his head and going to put your clothes in the drier.

20 minutes later found you bundled up in a pair of Kyoutani’s boxers and a t-shirt of his, his scent all around you, intoxicating you. It made it hard to focus on the work he was struggling with, but you pushed on, ignoring the pulse between your thighs. Kyoutani seemed to be a bit distracted too, kept avoiding eye contact, kept shuffling in his seat. You were both dancing around the tension in the air.

“So for this part, you need to make sure you read it super carefully because often the answers are actually buried in plain sight, okay?” You said to him, your face inches away from his and turning to look at him. He was staring very hard at the paragraph you were motioning to, not looking at you at all, not even moving. “Kyoutani? You okay?”

He didn’t move at all for a bit. He barely looked like he was breathing. You frowned, your hand coming to touch his shoulder and he jerked away, finally facing you. His breathing increased, his eyes looking sharply at you and the glint in them was almost _predatory_. Your own breathing sped up, the throb between your legs becoming more apparent, and your eyes flickered down to his lips for _just a split second_. But he noticed, of course he noticed, he was used to being on the court where he has to keep track of so many things at once, making decisions. He seemed to be debating something right now, as his own eyes danced between yours and your lips.

You heard him swear under his breath, _so quiet_ , before all at once your world shifted, your back hitting the bed and his lips connecting with yours. His hands were at your waist, his hips pinning yours down, and _oh my god Kyoutani was kissing you_! Your brain finally caught up, your hands flying to the back of his head and his neck, holding you to him as you pushed back, fighting him for dominance of the kiss. He just fought back harder, a growl rumbling from his chest as one of his hands slipped down over the curve of your ass, pulling your thigh up around him. Your whole body felt as if a match had been dropped on a pile of paper, all at once lighting up and burning bright. You pulled him closer at the hip with your calf, grinding his cock up against you, feeling how hard he was and moaning into his mouth. He moved his face to your neck, latching onto your pulse point and _sucking_ and you threw your head to the side, allowing him access to more of your skin. He smirked into your skin, biting down on you and ripping a moan from your throat.

“You aren’t the one in charge here, babygirl, so just be good and _take what I give you_.” You feel your cunt clench at his words, a small whimper leaving you when he nibbled at your skin again. His hands pushed your (his) shirt up, before he leaned back and removed it from you entirely, your nipples tightening at the rush of cold air. He stared down at your chest, his own rising and falling rapidly before he ripped his own shirt off over his head. Your eyes immediately traced the muscles of his abdomen, down to the V line and trail of hair that disappears into his jeans. Your mouth watered at the broad expanse of skin, and you moved your hands up to trace at his pectorals, feeling the toned muscles jump beneath your exploring fingers. He allowed you to explore for a moment longer, before he grabbed your wrists and pinned them either side of your head. The grin on his face was practically _feral_. “Don’t move these, okay? Can you do that for me?”

You nodded your head, panting at his tone and clenching your thighs either side of his hips. He let go of your wrists, tracing his hands up your arms and over your shoulders, a feather light touch as he seemed to decide what to do first. All at once he was hunched over you, his mouth latched onto one nipple while his other hand traced around the other, before he pinched at it. You gasped at the spark of pain, your thighs flexing again, before you moaned out at his teeth grazing over your breast, biting down slightly at your nipple. Soothing over the skin with his tongue, his hips grinding into you and stoking the fire in your core. He kissed and licked his way down your stomach, leaving bites here and there to bloom into marks tomorrow, evidence of your little escapade.

When he reached the waistband of his boxers, he looked up at you, grabbing it between his teeth and dragging it away from you, letting it snap back onto your skin and making your whole body twitch. He gave you one last look while fiddling with your waistband, as if to say ‘last chance to back out’ and your heart swelled despite the air being heavy with sex. _What a gentleman_. At your nod, he smiled before practically ripping them off you with a snarl.

_Maybe not a gentleman, after all._

Fully exposed to him, he looked down at you, his eyes never staying in one place for too long, flitting from your glistening core to your bruised belly and tits, his eyes shining with something that screamed _possessive_. You must have looked absolutely _wrecked_ already, hair mussed all over his pillows, body heaving with your panting, bite marks all over you and your core absolutely _leaking_ with need for _him_. He locked eyes with you once again, leaning down so his face was at your core, and threw your legs over his shoulders. If you hadn’t been wanting this man for so long, you probably would have been embarrassed, but honestly at this point you could hardly care. You finally had Kentarou Kyoutani between your thighs and you weren’t sure you wanted him to leave.

All thoughts left your mind when he licked a broad stripe up your pussy, your gasp echoing through the quiet room. His eyes were locked on your face, ready to see exactly what you did and didn’t like, ready to drive you _wild_. He dove into you, his tongue wriggling into your hole and you clenched around him, your hands threatening to move from beside your head to grab at him, but you managed to resist, your arms shaking with the restraint. You felt him hum into your core in approval, and your legs twitched on his shoulders at the added stimulation. He ate you like a man starved, his only goal to get his tongue _deep_ into you, his nose nudging at your clit and _god_ was this man good with his tongue. Your head tossed to the side, you moaned and whined at him, your body thrummed as he pushed you further and further towards your end. One of his hands slithered its way up your leg, across your inner thigh, before he removed his tongue from you and latched his lips around your clit. His fingers pushed in, two at once, and he gave a harsh suck to your clit and your legs clenched over his shoulders, holding him to you as you suddenly flew off the edge, your back arching and a broken cry of his name leaving your open mouth. He pumped his fingers into you lazily, drawing out your orgasm as his eyes soaked up the sight of you writhing above him, burning the image of you like this into his memory. When your legs finally relaxed, he pulled his fingers from you and leaned back, lifting his hand to his mouth as he licked your essence from his fingers and smirking at your blissed out expression. He wiped his hand across his mouth as he moved back to your face, kissing you deeply and you keened at the taste of yourself in his mouth. When he pulled away, your hands immediately fell to his waistband and you ran your hand over his clothed cock, relishing in the way his head fell back between his shoulders at your touch as he kneeled above you. You began to unbutton his jeans, his hands running from your wrists up to your shoulders, massaging gently before one of them shot up to the back of your head where it was lifted from his pillow and he grabbed a handful of your hair, tilting your head back as he looked down into your eyes.

“I don’t remember saying you could move your hands, babygirl.” His expression was cold, but you could see the sparkle of lust still present in his eyes. He pushed your hands off him, grabbing at your waist and maneuvering you onto your belly, grasping your hips and dragging them up so you were on your knees, your chest still pushed into his bed. You could feel his hands running over your body, feel his breath fanning over your back as he bent over you before kissing and biting at your back, leaving yet more marks to bloom across your skin. Once he felt satisfied with his work, he straightened up and began to massage your ass. From the previous orgasm and his ministrations behind you, you had practically melted into the bed.

The resounding _SLAP_! On the skin of your ass had your whole body tensing up, a sharp cry leaving you, before he soothed at the spot he had spanked. He hushed you, stroking at the skin. You realised this was a punishment for moving, but _god_ it sent a rush of heat straight to your core, reigniting the spark of another orgasm. You heard the rustle of fabric as he removed his jeans, but didn’t dare move to look at him, sure that he would want you to be good and not move. He rewarded you with a low chuckle as he aligned himself at your center, his cock head already starting to stretch you. You moaned lowly, the sound stretching into a cry as he pushed into you in one fell swoop. His cock stretched you deliciously, the slight burn giving way to pleasure almost instantly as you felt him bump against your cervix. Your eyes rolled back into your head, your mouth hanging open slightly as your body filled with pleasure, tingling through your limbs deliciously. He held for a moment, breathing heavily as your tight heat enveloped him, his forehead pressed against your back. You were clenching and unclenching around him, willing your body to adjust to his thick length splitting you open. When you finally felt ready, you pushed back into him slightly and whined. Kyoutani finally straightened up again, his own breathing under control once more as he began to hump his hips, long, slow strokes that had you mewling into the pillow below you. He gripped your hips, pulling you back onto him and snapping his hips against you harshly right as he was about to bottom out, hitting into your cervix in a way that had you gasping. His hips sped up, starting to pound into you more firmly as his breathing wavered once more. The grip on your hips was sure to leave bruises, and the possessive way he’d been treating you this whole time was making you feel so _dizzy_ with need. You wanted this man to consume you, to burn you up and sail over the edge with you. You clenched down and Kyoutani growled, slapping a hand down onto your ass cheek once more.

“Kyoutani!” You choked out his name, and his hand came down on the same spot again, his hips slowing slightly. Turning your head to look at him in question, he moved one of his hands to the middle of your upper back, pushing your chest further down into the bed.

“Kentarou. We’re way past last names, puppy.” He growled out, and your eyes rolled back as he resumed his pounding, This new angle allowing him to push deeper into you, heightening your pleasure. He spanked you once more, his teeth clenched hard as you cried out again. “Say it.”

“Kentarou! Please, _god_ , please!” You were getting close, the unending rhythm of his hips driving you insane. He grunted out a ‘ _good_ _girl_ ’ before resuming his fast and hard pace. You were pushing your hips back into him on every thrust, the tingling in your veins becoming a blaze. The sound of his skin hitting yours, his pants and grunts, and your own moans and cries blending together to form the perfect formula for an intense orgasm.

You felt his hand slip from your shoulders to around your throat, his grip suddenly tugging you up. His other hand moved from your hip to across your belly, stabilising you as he continued to pound your pussy from behind. The change in angle had you screaming, your hand coming down to lace with his fingers over your abdomen and your other grasping the wrist of the hand around your throat. He could feel your orgasm approaching, feel that you were so close, the way you were gasping out broken cries of his name…

...So he slowed his hips, grinding into you slowly as he felt the clenching subside, felt you claw at him as your orgasm, so close to you before, slipped away, not dying thanks to him grinding into your cervix but certainly not something you could achieve now. You felt tears begin to fill your eyes in frustration, _Why? What had you done?_

“Oh, puppy, I’m not done with you yet. Can’t have you coming too quickly, now, can we?” He whispered into your ear, and you felt a lone tear escape your eye. From the corner of your vision, you could see a sinister smirk spread across his handsome face. He leaned forward, licking the tear from your cheek and attaching his lips to your neck again after, sucking another deep mark into you. “We’re going to have some more fun first, but you don’t come until I say so.”

He pulled out of you, letting you fall back onto the bed as he arranged himself at the head, his back against the wall. When you looked up at him, eyes still glassy with unshed tears, the tracks of previous tears still on your cheeks, he smirked. He motioned to his lap, his erection still standing proud and covered in a sheen on your juices. Your face flushed deeply again as you pulled yourself up, crawling over to him and throwing a leg over his thighs to straddle him. His hands immediately grasped your hips and lifted you, eyes locked onto your core as you lined him up once more and sunk down onto him, both of your heads falling back with a moan. You felt fuller like this, his cock pressed deep into you, right up to your end and he flexed his hands on your hips as he leaned forward to kiss you once more. Beginning to move, you rose up before dropping down on him, your pace slow at first until you began to feel drunk on the pleasure coursing through you. Swivelling your hips, grinding down onto him as you dropped and felt the curled hairs at his base rub _deliciously_ against your clit. His eyes followed your breasts, watching as they bounced freely as you sped up, until he leaned forward, taking your nipple in his mouth and you clenched as a gasp was pulled from your parted lips. He felt so good, you couldn’t think straight anymore, the only thing on your mind was how you felt, his hands on your skin, his teeth pulling at your nipple gently, _Him_.

Kyoutani consumed your whole mind, the orgasm _he_ had denied was coming back full force thanks to _his_ ministrations. He owned your pleasure, one of his hands moving from your hip and tracing towards your belly, pushing gently as he splayed it out over your lower belly, and you cried out as the pleasure increased tenfold, nearly cresting the wave of your orgasm, but just as quickly he removed his hand, grasping your hips and forcing you to stop with him buried deep within. You sobbed, you had been so fucking close, and he took it away _again_. He shushed you, kissing at your cheeks.

“I didn’t say you could come yet, puppy. Be good for me, I promise it’ll be worth it. Can you be good for me?” He looked straight into your teary eyes, and you sniffled as you nodded quickly, wiping at your eyes once more. Smiling, he loosened his hold on you and reached for your hands. He linked your fingers, bracing his arms and flexing his hips, his cock jumping inside you. You gasped, gripping harder at his hands, and he kissed you sweetly, just a gentle peck. “Okay, pretty girl. Ride me.”

You didn't have to be told twice. Stabilising yourself with his hands, your hips rolling against his as you rose and fell, his eyes never leaving your face, watching it twist with pleasure and sweet delicious agony.

Face burning with how intensely he was watching you, it should have felt embarrassing but the heat was _welcome_. This man was so focussed on your pleasure, wanted _you_. After so long of you waking up from a dream of his hands on you and now you _had them_. The most intense orgasm was building in your belly, the tingles through your limbs pushing you past the burn in your thighs from exertion. You needed to come, the feeling taking over your senses entirely. But just as you felt like you would pass over the threshold, you remembered.

“Ken-Kentarou! Please!” You panted, your forehead moving to press against his as your eyes rolled back. He looked up at you, sweat covering your body in a glistening layer, the light from the sun peeking through the clouds outside filtering through his window and surrounding you, giving you the most ethereal look. His jaw hung open for a minute, his own orgasm suddenly rearing up and he tightened his hold on you.

“Yeah? You gonna come, puppy?” He teased, his own grunting increasing as his end rushed toward him. “Me too, go on, babygirl, come for me.”

His permission shattered your control, your body seizing as he started to pump up into you and your legs failed. The added pressure of him pounding up into you prolonging your orgasm, the feeling of you clenching down on him triggered him to come. His release was ripped out of him as he pumped spurt after spurt of his essence deep into you. He came with a roar, his mouth latching onto your shoulder and his eyes screwing shut as you rode out the waves of pleasure together, slowing down and panting when you finally came back down to earth, leaning back to look each other in the eyes. You began to laugh, your eyes squinting in glee when he chuckled along with you. Kyoutani wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down to lie on his chest, his cock still inside you even as it softened, and you nuzzled into his neck. He rumbled from within his chest, saying something you missed in your still blissed out haze. You leaned your chin on his chest, looking up at him and questioning him with your gaze.

“I said… Do you maybe… want to meet up sometime, for like.. Not tutoring?” He mumbled, not meeting your eyes as a soft blush began high on his cheeks. You smiled.

_Finally._


End file.
